Dwindling Difference
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: Eren had always looked up to the corporal - the gap between them was immense - but Eren was sure, if he tried hard enough, he could prove to be his equal. Levi/Eren


As a child, Eren had always looked up to Corporal Levi. He was calm and collected and as he rode down the streets on his horse, he was like an unreachable pillar – tall and mighty. And when Eren was older his respect for the corporal had only grown – in his eyes, Levi was the ultimate hero figure and the fifteen year old boy wanted nothing more than to prove himself to the older man – to be his equal.

So it was only natural, when he was finally able to become a member of the recon corps and stand at his heroes side, he was shocked to learn that he stood a good four or so inches over his senior. Sure, he was a scrawny teenager with gangly limbs whereas Levi's body was toned from years of fighting – but still. It was hard to look up to the man when well… he had to look down at him to look him in the eye.

Levi didn't seem to mind the height difference it seemed, or maybe he did, because he was always yelling at him and Eren had suffered the wrath of his deadly glare upon more than one occasion.

Despite the height difference, Eren still held the utmost respect for the man. In fact, he actually quite liked being taller than Levi, it reminded Eren that the man was only human, and with proper effort and training he too might one day be held in such high regards as the corporal.

But hero or not, Eren had strong beliefs and he fought for what he thought was right. And so it was to be expected that him and the corporal would one day butt heads and it came sooner rather than later.

"Screw that – I'mma rip 'em to shreads!" Eren screamed, face flushed from anger, towering over his captain.

"You will not. I am captain and my word goes" his voice was quiet, composure cool as he stared up at Eren, the look in his eyes daring the cadet to fight back.

They were currently on a small recon mission on the outskirts of Wall Maria, just a scouting mission, as the corporal wasn't one to charge head first into danger – a sentiment that Eren did not seem to share. They had come across a nest of Titans about 500 meters to the south and upon seeing them, Eren wanted to dive in head first whereas Levi wanted to meet back up with the others at the check point and then plan an ambush.

"But they're right freakin' there! We can't just let them go!" the statement was accented by a swift jab with his arm in the direction of the Titans which were oblivious to the two humans location.

"We aren't letting them go you idiot" Levi hissed, "I'm just making the decision that will keep my men – meaning you – alive. Titan form or not, you can't single handedly take on that many and you are a fool to think you can".

"They're just 5m classes – we could kill them easily!"

"And I said no and that is final."

"And I'm saying that I can take 'em, even without a shorty like you's help!"

Eren immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say when he could see the vein in Levi's temple visibly throb and then suddenly there was a sharp pain in his leg from where the corporal had kicked him and in a matter of seconds, Eren found himself on his knees, arms pinned behind his back, and Levi leaning over him. Levi gripped his chin roughly, and forced him to look into his eyes, full of fury.

"I am only going to say this once, so you better listen and you better listen damn well. I am your captain, and I don't give a flying fuck whether you think you can handle it or not. If I say retreat then you'd better god damn make your way back home with your tail between your legs. Brave recklessness like yours is what gets soldiers killed and I'll be damned if I have your blood on my hands" Levi's vice-like grip on his chin tightened and Eren flinched, positive it would bruise, "Oh and call me a 'shorty' again and I'll show you that you're a lot smaller than you think Eren fucking Jaeger".

And then Levi was roughly pushing him away, Eren falling on his back with an 'oomph', as his corporal swiftly turned on his heel and made his way back to the base. And admitting defeat, Eren followed behind him faithfully.

This was the defining feature between him and Levi – Levi was rational and thought for the greater well-being of others, whereas Eren was driven by revenge. They both strove for freedom but what fueled them were polar opposites. And so long as he thought so recklessly, he'd never be up to par with his 'hero'.

The ambush, once everyone had been gathered and briefed on their mission, went unsurprisingly well – the only hiccup being that another group emerged from the thicket of trees not too far from the nest and though he did not want to admit it, Eren knew, Titan form or not, he would not have been able to take them all on. There were, of course, injuries, though none fatal and the group returned to their base not too far from Wall Rose to setup camp for the night. Everyone had cheered and light drinking and merriment had occurred – with each nest they wiped out, they were one step closer to reclaiming Wall Maria. Despite this though, Eren found himself sitting up in a tree, a little ways off from camp, the recon groups' cheers muffled by the distance. He was ashamed of his earlier behavior – Levi was right – his cockiness would have gotten him killed. And then what good would he be?

"I'm such an idiot!" he cried, burying his face in his hands.

"Glad you can admit it" a voice suddenly piped from the ground beneath him and Eren squealed in fright (he hadn't even heard him walk up!) before tumbling from the tree, effectively winding himself as he landed on his back at the corporal's feet. He blinked up at his captain - he was peering down at him – one hand on his hip and his gaze making Eren feel small and he had to fight the urge to curl in on himself.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked as Eren gathered himself, pulling himself into a seated position and brushing some dirt off his pants – the dirt smudges littered on him and tree leaves riddled through his hair making Levi's eye twitch.

"Just getting some fresh air… sir" was his response, his eyes not leaving his lap, "Look I'm… Sorry about my behavior earlier…"

"Is that the best you can do?" Levi snapped, and Eren looked up at him in shock.

"Well I mean – yeah. I don't apologize often because that would mean I regretted what I did and I always mean everything I do!"

"So you meant to fall out of that tree and make a fool of yourself?" Levi deadpanned.

Eren flushed and then sputtered, "I – of course not – you know what I meant!"

The corporal only smiled at him, well if the slight upturning of the corner of his lip could be considered a smile, his eyes twinkling with mirth and Eren's own eyes widened in shock, his face suddenly feeling hotter.

"Stand up" Levi ordered, and the fifteen year old scrambled to his feet before standing at attention, and just as quickly as it had appeared Levi's smile was gone and the light in his eyes dimmed, "On second thought, I think I like you on your knees better".

Eren knew it was not meant to be a sexual comment, and yet he could not help flushing deeper at the comment and Levi raised a brow in question, before the implications of his words donned on him.

Levi smirked, "With a reaction like that, I'd say you like being beneath me" he stepped closer to Eren, who swallowed the lump growing in his throat, "Is that why you feel the need to challenge me Jaeger? So I'll put you in your place?"

Eren shook his head 'no' frantically, trying his best to not take a step away from his captain. He felt incredibly small underneath that leering gaze – a look he hadn't even known the corporal was capable of.

"Hmm, if you say so – but just remember Jaeger" his hand shot out to grab Eren's wrist and pull him into his chest, causing the boy to stumble and his knees to buckle and his face to smack against Levi's chest as Levi stopped him from falling completely, "Your life has value and I wouldn't want you to get killed – you mean something."

And then to Eren's utmost surprise, Levi was crushing their lips together and even though their teeth had smacked at first, he quickly recovered, returning the kiss with just as much force as his captain. It had been short and not at all sweet but it had felt right and when Levi pulled away Eren found himself wishing for more.

"Be more careful next time idiot" and then he released his wrist and Eren slid to his knees, watching as the corporal turned his back to him and made his way back to the camp.

"What… What the hell was that?!"

It had been their first kiss but certainly not their last, as from that point on, every time they had a successful encounter with the Titans, at some point after, Levi would find him and kiss him and he knew he should probably think it was weird but he liked it – he felt warm and needed and it was nice. Of course, the corporal acted like nothing had happened afterwards and would never show him any kind of special attention in front of the others but Eren didn't mind it – after all, these shared kisses with Levi were theirs to cherish and theirs alone.

The first time someone had died – one of his seniors from the 84th division – Eren did not know how to react. He had seen countless people die but he had grown used to winning and the soldier's death had been a slap in the face – a painful reminder that they were not invincible. Dinner at the base was quiet that night and everyone had retired to their respective tents early, mentally and physically exhausted.

As Eren was making his way back to his shared tent with Jean, after bidding Mikasa and the others goodnight, Levi pulled him aside, "Come to my tent in an hour" and that was that.

Eren, quite honestly, did not know what to expect. So far their kisses had been a display of passion – a way to celebrate, just the two of them, being one step closer to reclaiming their lost territory. Tonight would undoubtedly be different and well, just being called to the corporal's tent was a change in scenery. They usually rendezvoused outside of camp somewhere.

Levi's tent was towards the outskirts of the camp's setup and so he knew he wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing him and yet despite this, his nerves were on fire.

He ducked his head to enter the tent and then stood in the immaculately clean space, at Levi's prompting he kicked his shoes off and left them by the tent's entrance before striding the small distance across the tent to close the distance between the two of them. The corporal grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a kiss – gentle like it always started before steadily growing rougher and Eren's hands were cupping the older man's face, Levi's own hands wrapping around the boy's thin waist.

The kiss was desperate and for the first time Eren realized how much the loss of a comrade affected the corporal – he knew the man held the lives of his soldiers in such high regards but he'd never seen Levi like this. It made him warm, to know that the man trusted him enough to show him his weaker side.

They broke the kiss, so Levi could litter kisses along his lover's neck, nipping at his collar bone as his hands wormed their way beneath the boy's shirt.

"Levi" Eren gasped, his hands falling to his side when one of those searching fingers brushed against his nipple – it was feathery light and soft and completely new. They'd never gone much further than heavy kissing and Eren briefly wondered how far they would go.

"This is. Okay. Isn't it?" his captain asked between nips – and Eren nodded – it was the first time his partner had ever asked for any type of input and it made him feel warm once more… loved even.

"Yes" he breathed and that was all the assurance the corporal needed before he was gripping the hem of Eren's shirt and wrenching it over his head, who had to bend his knees slightly so Levi could lift it up and over him. With his shirt out of the way, Levi was prompting him to lie down on the sleeping bag, who did so without protest, as the older man placed himself between the teen's spread legs.

"Take yours off too" Eren gasped, when Levi went to resume littering his upper torso with kisses and licks. The raven smiled at him, before grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head and then setting it down neatly next to Eren's own abandoned shirt (leave it to the neat-freak to not toss it aside in the heat of the moment).

With his shirt gone, the corporal captured his lips once more, hands roaming along the expanse of surprisingly smooth skin, his fingers dancing along the boy's ribcage.

"You're too skinny" he muttered against his lips, "There isn't an ounce of muscle on you" which really shouldn't have been too offensive but made Eren embarrassingly aware of how weak he looked compared to his captain's own toned chest.

"Shut up" he growled before pressing their lips back together, his arms weaving around Levi's neck, one hand slipping down the corporal's spine and the other curling around the bit of hair at the nape of his neck.

Levi suddenly rutted forward, and Eren gasped, throwing his head back against the pillow as the corporal rubbed against him.

"Levi wa-"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, hips stilling against Eren, though he couldn't stop the quivering in his legs from the pure need to just grind against him some more.

"I-" Eren hesitated, and looked up into Levi's face, flushed from the exertion to stay still and the brunet realized he must look the same way too – did he have that same glazed, desperate look in his eyes as well?

Eren shook his head, "Keep going" which Levi gladly accepted, rocking his hips forward hastily and pressing their lips together once more, his hands resting on either side of Eren to hold himself over the boy. He licked along his lover's bottom lip, who opened his mouth, allowing Levi complete control over the kiss as he licked along his teeth, his tongue coaxing Eren's own to respond in a languid dance that was not at all pretty but was amazingly satisfying. The shorter man pressed himself as close as possible, Eren whimpering from the onslaught of pleasure as Levi picked up the speed, Eren's hips twisting downwards towards Levi's own heat to match the pace the other had set.

They broke apart for air, Levi pulling his head back slightly, a string of saliva connecting their lips, before breaking.

"Mm Levi I can't-" Eren gasped, raking his nails along Levi's back, who shuddered in pleasure at the contact.

"I know, just a little more" the man panted, before bowing his head to suck the smooth patch of skin above Eren's collar bone, the pace earlier set between them lost in the heated frenzy as they ground against each other like teenagers in puberty (and well technically Eren was one).

"Levi I'm – I'm going to" Eren moaned, before Levi was kissing him once more in an effort to muffle the boy's moans as he lost himself in the blinding pleasure. He slouched against his lover's frame, panting breathlessly as Levi rubbed himself against the boy a bit more before losing himself as well, his hips rocking forward once more before he was gently rutting against Eren as he rode out the last of his orgasm and then collapsing against the brunet and burying his face in his neck.

After, once Levi had rolled off of him and made himself comfortable in Eren's arms, who was resting his chin atop his head, the corporal apologized for his behavior.

Eren had only laughed it off, completely fine with what had occurred between the both of them – Levi had needed comfort and he was there to provide it.

"It's not just that – I wasn't trying to use you".

"I know," Eren whispered, "You care for people more than you like to admit. I know you wouldn't just use me and then toss me aside."

"Cocky brat," it was an insult, but Eren could definitely hear the relief in Levi's voice, "You just love riling me up".

"You're right. I do whatever I can to get myself beneath you".

Levi chuckled lightly at that and Eren smiled, burying his face in the corporal's hair.

"I think I might love you – I'm pretty sure I'd die for you" Levi stiffened a bit before, against his character, nuzzling his face deeper into Eren's chest.

"You really are an idiot – as if I'd ever value my life over yours."

And Eren wasn't sure when, but at some time during these crazy few months at his side, he found that he had finally become an equal with his childhood hero.

"Does this mean you love me?"

"Yeah… I love you."


End file.
